highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuoh Town
Kuoh Town (駒王町 Kuō chō) is a location in the Human World and one of the main settings of High School DxD. It is currently governed by Rias Gremory. History The birthplace and hometown of Issei Hyoudou and Irina Shidou until her departure to England. The Kuoh Town was previously under the care of Cleria Belial until she was killed by the top brass of the Devils after falling in love with the Exorcist, Masaomi Yaegaki and discovering the dark truth about the Rating Game and the existence of the King Piece. The church in this town was also abandoned following the assassination of Yaegaki, causing Touji Shidou to move out of the country bringing his family with him following the incident. The abandoned church was then used as a base by Raynare and her group to steal the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, from Asia Argento, but her plan was thwarted by Rias and her servants. The Kuoh Town later became the target of the Fallen Angel Cadre Kokabiel and his followers, who targeted the town in hopes of starting another Great War by killing the Devils residing there. After the incident involving Kokabiel, the top brass of the Three Factions held a conference in the Kuoh Academy to solve the existing issues among the Three Factions, creating a peace treaty known as the Kuoh Treaty. Following the formation of the Kuoh Treaty, the Kuoh Town became one of the important locations for the Three Great Powers alliance. It currently serves as a threshold for the Three Factions and the counter terrorist team, D×D. Notable Locations Hyoudou Residence The house of Issei and his parents. It was later renovated to fit in the female friends of Issei. Kuoh Academy The school that Issei and his friends attend. It's divided in four divisions. #Primary #Middle #High #College Abandoned Church The church of the town, which was abandoned after the assassination of Masaomi Yaegaki. It was temporarily used as a base by Raynare. It was often visited by Irina's family and Issei whom they invited to come along sometimes. The church has an underground lair used where their secret base lies, it is also where Raynare's group preformed the ritual to remove Sacred Gears. Park A typical Park with trees, ponds and grass fields. In the middle of it lies a water fountain where it's most notable the place where Raynare killed Issei at the end of their date as well as the place where he first met Ingvild. Game Center In town there are arcades where Issei frequently visited with his two friends after school, it's also where he first hanged out and played games with Asia and where he won her a plushy from a crane game. Karaoke Place A place where Issei and his friends from school hang out and sing songs for fun. Abandoned Factory An old factory used as a temporary base for the Sacred Gear members of the Hero Faction, it's where they hid while causing trouble around town until they were defeated by the Occult Research Club. Aquarium The towns aquarium where it houses many under sea life, it was first shown during Issei's first date with Akeno. It's noted to be small but with a good atmosphere. Love Hotels There's a street in town where many adult orientated hotels are place, this was also seen during Issei and Akeno's date. Abandoned Building A building which was previously abandoned where now the Seraph Metatron and the Ninja from the Iga clan, Momochi Tamon have made residence. Upstairs behind double sided doors, lies a traditional and wonderful looking Japanese garden with a spacious room a bit higher from the ground that has a fireplace contained. There are many things positioned at the centre of the room where there’s a tokonoma at the far end of the room with hanging scrolls on the wall. There is a lantern covered with fixed paper which gives off lights that give off the atmosphere of a ninja living there. Japanese swords, sickles and chains, kunai, and shuriken, are positioned on the wall also. Trivia *The town's name wasn't given until Volume 19. Category:Locations